The Omega Pack
by Kokerret
Summary: A large group of youngling neutrals have become their own faction, calling themselves Omega. The faction goes out on mission to help those in need, within reason. They are based on Earth and are surprisingly self-dependent and organized, staying hidden from the war. When Optimus meets Kiki, everything seems to change and will find that Omega is hiding something BIG.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiki, status report." Ryan asked through the comm link.

"Everything looks swell and at peace. It's actually a beautiful day today." Kiki responded as she continued to flap her wings, flying high in the sky, enjoying herself very much. Suddenly, the femme noticed something. "Scratch that, Ryan. I spot the Nemesis." She tapped her visor and scanned the ship. "A prisoner on board. Autobot being harmed for interrogation."

"That's not good. Kiki, keep on the DL and rescue that prisoner. Call for a ground bridge when you have him." Ryan ordered.

"Copy that." Kiki then cloaked herself so that no one can see or sense her. She flew into the Nemesis through the landing dock, making sure her landing was near silent. Making a wheel appear under each of her pedes to act like roller skates, the femme/predacon rolled silently yet quickly to her destination.

Optimus Prime sighed as he tried to rest his tired optics, utterly failing in the process. He may be able to hold his tongue during the 'interrogations' but he didn't know how much longer he can keep this up.

"Wow! Optimus Prime himself." a young voice said out of nowhere. A young femme appeared in his cell. "Hi. I'm Kiki and I'm here to help ya outta here." she said in a calm and gentle tone.

This youngling was a puzzle to the Prime. He guessed that she was a head smaller than Arcee. Her paint job was dark purple and dusty gold highlights. Kiki's helm had something that represented dark brown human hair, that would be medium length, braided down. The 'hair' being smooth metal. Over where human ears would be was, what looked like, a pair of headphones that matched her paint job, with antennas on them that looked like Optimus' antennas. Her optics were gold, a clear visor over them. A golden omega symbol was on the center of her chest.

That part of Kiki wasn't really the puzzling part. It was her predacon-like features that did. Her tail with a razor point waving back and forth calmly and her bat-like black wings on her back. If Kiki were to give a toothy smile, you would be able to see her fanged canines.

Kiki removed the bonds holding Optimus and looked up to him.

"Ok. I'm gonna call a ground bridge and you better follow me if you wanna live." she said sternly. Optimus slowly nodded his head. Kiki put a hand on her comm link. "Ryan, open up the ground bridge." Said portal opened and the strange femme lead the bot trough.

"I take it your mission was successful?" Ryan asked rhetorically with a small smirk. This mech was taller than his little friend. He was as tall as Optimus Prime. His paint job was ocean blue and white. His frame looked similar to when Optimus was Orion Pax. His optics were a deep blue. He had the same omega symbol that Kiki has but it was on his shoulders.

"Duh. I even scrambled their navigations and put an annoying virus through their systems. They're gonna be listening to the Gummy Bear Song for a while. Oh, and I put a tracking device on their ship. It's cloaked so they won't detect it." Kiki said with a proud smirk on her faceplates as the ground bridge closed behind her and Optimus. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Must you always over due the mission?"

"Gimme a few years to come up with an answer, dude." The two chuckled.

"Alright then," the taller mech started as he clapped his hands together. "we might as well not leave you in the dark." Ryan walked up to Optimus and held out a servo. "My name is Ryan Pax, but you may call me Ryan. I am the leader of this organization." They shook hands with each other. Ryan motioned over to Kiki. "This is Kiki. She's my spy slash scout slash engineer and scientist." Optimus cleared her throat.

"I'm Optimus Prime. I am from Autobot Outpost Omega One. Where am I?"

"You are at the base of Omega. We are not aligned with Autobots or Decepticons, but we do help anyone, within reason, when needed." Ryan supplied as he motioned the Prime to follow him throughout the base. Kiki left to her own devices. Optimus noticed how everyone he saw in the base were all younglings. That, and that there was a lot of people here.

"How many do you have here?" Optimus asked, curiosity was clear in his tone.

"About, uh, 750 I believe." the mech answered. Optimus nearly dropped to the ground at that response. 750!? They basically have an army here! And here he was with five bots fighting against thousands. The two of them came to, what looked like, a medical ward.

"Ryan!" a cheery voice called out. Ryan turned to the source to see one of his second in commands, Daybreaker. By Optimus' guess, this femme was a good head taller than Arcee. Her paint job was a sunny yellow and white. Her helm had a dirty yellow metal that seemed to represent human hair that was left down. Her optics a bright blue. Seeker wings stood proudly on her back. The Omega symbol was in the same place as where Kiki put hers.

"Hello, Daybreaker. I see you're having a nice day, as per usual." Ryan said with a small smile.

"I heard that Kiki helped out an Autobot and I thought I should check it out." the sunny femme responded.

"That's quite nice of you. You can help me get him fixed up."

As Optimus was being tended to, he asked many questions. Like how they all got to Earth, when did they create this faction, who's in charge of what, and so on. He was amazed by how organized and skilled all the younglings were. They couldn't be any older than 15-18 vorns!

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

"What was that?" Optimus asked as Red Cross, one of the medics in Omega, was checking Optimus over one last time.

"Oh, that most likely was Kiki. Her inventions blowing up and all." He said as he waved a dismissive servo. "Alright, Mr. Prime, you're clear to go." Red Cross then walked away, grumbling about how he might have to fix Kiki again. Ryan then entered the room.

"I'm guessing you heard another famous 'Kiki explosion', huh?" the young leader stated more than asked Optimus.

"Yes. Is she always like that?" the Prime asked. Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, but you learn to love her. Come on, I'll have her escort you back to your base since you're in the all clear." Optimus nodded and followed the youngling into the main control room. "Nightbreaker." Ryan called to the mech behind him. "Get Kiki. I got a job for her." The mech nodded and ran off.

Nightbreaker is the twin brother of Daybreaker. He's a seeker like his twin, only a little taller and more built than his sister. Helm having 'hair' in a regular boy cut manner only with some spike and dirty blonde in color. His paint job consisted of midnight blue and black. His optics a dark blue color. His Omega symbol in the center of his chest.

"Yo! Ya need me for somethin'?" Kiki asked as she walked in.

"Yes. Escort Optimus back to his base, would you?" Ryan said. Kiki did a mock solute.

"Sir, yes, sir." The little femme hybrid looked at the Prime. "Come on." Optimus then followed her through the ground bridge.

"This the spot?" Kiki asked. Optimus nodded.

"Thank you, Kiki. And be sure to give my thanks to Ryan and Red Cross."

"No problem. I'll be able to deliver the message." The femme put a thumbs up. Optimus nodded and then began to walk away until, "Hey!" The Prime turned to look at the youngling. "If ya ever need anything, don't be a stranger, alright? Oh! And, please don't tell anybody about us. We like to let ourselves be known when WE feel like it." Optimus nodded before transforming and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee walked through the forest scouting for any energon that's available for the taking. It was really like any other day and/or mission. That is until-

"OPTIMUS!" Optimus, as well as the rest of his team, looked up for the source of the sound, only for the mech to end up getting tackled and start rolling down the hillside. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee couldn't help but stare and try to see what tackled their leader as they slid down to catch up. Finally, Optimus and whatever tackled him stopped at a tree trunk at the bottom of the hill.

"Ow…" Optimus immediately recognized the voice to be Kiki. The Prime got up and looked down at the youngling. "That wasn't part of the plan." she groaned as she straightened up.

"Stay where you are, Con!" Arcee yelled as she, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead took out their blasters, pointing at the hybrid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! 'Con'!? You're mistaken. I am a neutral. I just happened to see Optimus and I thought I should land to greet but I ended up crashing into him instead." Kiki explained herself. Optimus stood in front of the youngling.

"She means well, Arcee. Put your weapons away." Reluctantly, they all put away their blasters.

"Do you know this kid, Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

"Pfft. Well, duh. I'm the one that got him out of the Nemesis when he was stuck as a prisoner." Kiki stated the 'obvious' as everyone, save Optimus, had a look of shock on their faceplates. "That reminds me, duck!" She pushed Optimus to the ground as Nightbreaker and Daybreaker came flying in.

"Kiki!"

"You cheater!"

"It's not cheating, it's called using my resources." Kiki said to the twins. Optimus looked at Kiki with a strange look. The femme rubbed her neck with a smile. "We were playing 'Hide and Go Fire' and we said that you were base since we saw you around."

"Hide and Go Fire? How do you play that?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"Well, one person is chosen as 'it'. The people who aren't 'it' have to go hide and can run and change spots, while the person who is 'it' has to find the others and fire. Those who are shot are out." Kiki explained with a mischievous grin. "By the way, I'm Kiki. The twins there are Daybreaker and Nightbreaker." she said as she put out a servo to Prime's team. They warily shook servos with each other.

"So, you say you got Optimus out from imprisonment. Care to explain how?" Arcee asked. Kiki smiled.

"Easy. I'm a spy and an engineer, so I make awesome gadgets for myself to use. Like cloaking against visual contact and tracers or sensors. I literally walked in and bridged him out." she explained excitedly as her tail waved in a happy manner. "But that doesn't mean I can't hold myself in a fight. So you better watch out."

"Yo, sis." Nightbreaker called.

"Yeah?"

"Want some candy?"

"Hell yeah!" Nightbreaker tossed a bag filled with energon sweets to Kiki. The little femme ripped the bag open and gorged into the sweets.

"Are those energon sweets?" Bulkhead asked. Kiki swallowed.

"Yeah."

"Why would you waste your energon on that?" the wrecker asked.

"Cuz we have enough to last a couple years." Daybreaker answered as she came up behind her little sister, Kiki. Bulkhead was about to say something but was interrupted by someone talking into the younglings' comm link.

"Breakers, Kiki. Where are you? You three are supposed to be cleaning the training room today." Ryan Pax commed. The three of them groaned.

"I don't wanna." Kiki whined.

"Me neither." the twins said in unison.

"Well that's too bad. It's your turn today." Ryan then cut off.

"Ugh!"

"Guess we gotta go now." Kiki sighed. She tossed the bag of sweets to Bulkhead. "You can have the rest. Oh! By the way, Optimus, take this." She gave Optimus, what looked like, a cybertronian backpack. "It should come in handy soon. See ya!" With that, Kiki, Daybreaker and Nightbreaker flew off.

"So, that youngling saved you?" Arcee asked Optimus as the Prime picked up the backpack.

"Yes. It may be hard to believe but she is very intelligent and a highly skilled fighter for one so young. She means well." Optimus looked at the note attached to the object Kiki had given him.

'When falling from a great height, press the red button.' it read. He raised a brow but put on the 'backpack' regardless. Trusting that Kiki made sure it wouldn't blow up in his face.

* * *

"That took forEVER!" Kiki whined as she sat down on a cybertronian sized couch next to her older siblings.

"At least we get to go to the party." Daybreaker pithed in.

"Oh yeah! I'm DJing for that." the predacon femme said in excitement.

"Yeah, so go get ready, sis." Nightbreaker said in a deadpan voice.

* * *

"Koko! I need this! Let go!" Kiki yelled at her cyberdog as she continued to try and pry the cord from Koko's jaws. Koko has been with Kiki since she could remember, always there to protect her, help her out on missions, or just to comfort Kiki. She resembled a German Shepard, but, obviously, more metallic. If Koko were to stand on her hind legs, she would be half as tall as Optimus Prime.

"Koko! Let. Go-ah!" Kiki yelped as she fell on her aft with the cord still intact in her servos. She sighed as she got up and plugged the cord into the speaker. "All done." the youngling stated as she pet Koko and looked at the place in the woods set up for the Omega party. Of course, this peaceful moment had to be ruined.

"Halt! You there!" a voice said from behind the pair of friends. Kiki and Koko both turned around to see the source of the voice. Which happened to be a Decepticon vehicon with a few others behind him. All of which were pointing their blasters at the youngling and cyberdog. Kiki sighed in annoyance while Koko growled.

"What do you want?" she asked the vehicons.

"You were the one who helped Optimus Prime escape the warship. Lord Megatron's orders were to bring you in immediately. Come with us quietly so there won't be any trouble." the vehicon commanded. Kiki rolled her optics while Koko just continued to growl, making the vehicons take half a step back in fear of the big cyberdog.

"Sorry, but no. I'm busy at the moment." the femme said casually as she started walking back to the dance floor she set up for the party. A shot was fired behind her. "Fine. You wanna play that way, then we'll play that way." Kiki said in annoyance as she got her blasters out. She quickly turned around and fired six shots. One for each vehicon. Each shot hit them square in the chest, killing them instantly. Kiki blew the smoke from her right blaster before transforming them back into her servos. "Cons." she said with a shake of her head.

"Kiki?" Said femme turned to see Optimus with Ratchet.

"Sup, OP?" Kiki greeted as if nothing just happened. Ratchet just stood there wide-opticed. Optimus just hid his surprise.

"You just…you just…" To say Ratchet was at a loss for words was an understatement. He just couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"Ok…well if you're not gonna say anything, wanna join the party? It's gonna start real soon and I'm the DJ." Kiki invited the two bots. Koko was waging her tail as she bounced over to Optimus, barking happily. "Oh, that's Koko, by the way. She's my cyberdog. Seems she really likes you, Prime." Optimus nodded as he pet Koko.

"Who are you?" Ratchet finally asked as he came up to Kiki.

"The name's Kiki. I bring the awesome everywhere I go." she greeted as she put out a servo. Ratchet shook her servo.

"I'm Ratchet. I am the Autobot medic. May I ask if you're an Autobot?"

"No. I'm not an Autobot or a Decepticon." Kiki answered.

"KIIIIKIIIIII!" someone exclaimed from above.

"Wha-HMPH!" Kiki got tackled by Daybreaker. "Daybreaker! What the hell!?"

"Aww. I can't say hi to my little sissy?" the sunny femme youngling asked in a teasing voice.

"No." Kiki deadpanned.

"Aww. I know you love me!" Daybreaker teased and squished her younger sibling in a hug before getting up. "Oh hi! I'm Daybreaker. The mature one of our trine." she said to Ratchet, holding out a servo.

"Pfft. 'Mature'. Yeah right." Kiki scoffed behind her elder sibling.

**SMACK!**

"Ooooooowww…" Kiki rubbed her helm from the painful smack she received from Daybreaker.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Daybreaker asked with a sly smile playing on her lips.

"You're the mature one…" the younger muttered. Optimus watched the exchange in curiosity. It had been too long since he had seen younglings interact with each other.

"Yes, but not as mature as me." Nightbreaker said, walking from behind Kiki. "Hello Optimus." he nodded to the Prime. The Prime nodded back in acknowledgment. "Now, is everything ready for the party? Ryan's bridging everyone here in 5 minutes."

"Yeah, we just gotta get rid of the bodies over there." Kiki said, pointing to the dead vehicons.

"Aw, Kiki! That's gross!" Daybreaker exclaimed in disgust.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Nightbreaker said as he pushed his two sisters to finish the task at hand.

As the trine was doing that, Optimus and Ratchet finally looked at each other.

"Optimus, do you know that trine?" Ratchet asked slowly. Optimus nodded in his answer.

"Yes, they assisted me in, not only my escape from the Nemesis, but in healing me from the Decepticon torture. For ones so young, they are very intelligent." the Prime told his medic. Koko sat next to Optimus, wagging her tail calmly as Optimus continued to rub her head.

"Yes, but, if they are neutrals, where do they stay? Do they have a base of some type? We need to help them!" Ratchet said frantically.

"Do not worry, old friend. They are not the only neutrals on this planet, and they do have a base. You would be surprised at how self dependent all of them are." Optimus said as Kiki ran up to him.

"Are ya just gonna stand there and yap, or are ya gonna join the party?" the hybrid asked, hoping that at least the Prime could join the party. Optimus almost declined the kind offer until he saw the look on Nightbreaker's face plates. Seeing this protective stance, the Prime accepted the offer, obviously surprising Ratchet, but said nothing of it. Who would of thought? A Prime joining a youngling's party.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's make some noise!" Kiki yelled in the mic as the rest of the younglings in Omega cheered and continued to dance to the music. The song currently playing was Timber by KE$HA. Optimus just stood against a huge tree, watching the younglings dance and enjoy the party. It had been a long time since he had seen a scene like this. Ever since the war, not many younglings and sparklings were left or created. It was a rarity nowadays. But seeing all of the younglings partying here on Earth, that warmed up his spark. Knowing that there was still hope made the Prime feel better than most days during this seemingly endless war.

"So," a voice said, approaching Optimus. "you couldn't say 'no' to a youngling, I heard." The Prime turned to see Arcee walk up to him with a smirk on her faceplates. "To tell you the truth, I was surprised when Ratchet told me you were here at some party." Optimus turned back to the dancing younglings.

"It has been too long since I have seen something like this." was all he said to the femme. Arcee 'hm'ed and joined him at watching the young cybertronians dance and joke around. Optimus noticed Kiki had joined her friends on the dance floor. Everyone was cheering her on as she danced with a couple other femmes to Animals by Maroon 5. Koko ran in and howled at the same time the singer did in the song. Everyone cheered loudly.

After the song ended and moved on to another song, Daybreaker ran up to Kiki and told her something, making both femmes smile widely then look to Optimus. Why did Optimus have a bad feeling those two were planning something?

"Optimus!" Kiki yelled, running up to the Prime and grabbing his servo, proceeding to tug him in the direction of the dance floor. "You gotta dance with the rest of us! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Optimus stood, not moving an inch.

"I'm sorry but I do not wish to-" A few more femme younglings started to gather around and looked up at him.

"Please!?" they all interrupted, looking up at Optimus with pleading optics. Arcee was having a hard time stifling her laughter. Just the sight of seeing a bunch of young femmes pleading the Prime to dance with them was hilarious enough as it is. Optimus nearly stuttered for a moment before dropping his head in defeat.

"Very well." he sighed. All the girls cheered and had begun dragging Optimus over to the dance floor. The next song had just started playing. It was G.D.F.R. by Flo Rida. Kiki came up to Optimus with a smile.

"Follow my moves!" she yelled over the music for him to hear. Optimus was confused for a moment before nodding in acknowledgment.

( watch?v=OzYeofpdM8A the dance they do)

Everyone cheered when Kiki and Optimus were done. He would never admit it but it was fun for him, dancing.

"Dance off, dance off, dance off!" many of the younglings cheered. Kiki smiled and went to the other side of the dance floor, meeting up with Daybreaker and a couple other femmes.

"Team Prime versus Team Kiki!" Ryan Pax yelled into a mic from the DJ stage. Optimus jerked a bit from the surprise that he just somehow got involved in a dance off. Arcee ran up to his side and gave him a confident smile.

"Just follow me and you'll be fine. I know you can't dance." Arcee said with a soft laugh. Optimus was sure his cheeks went blue with embarrassment. Soon, Nightbreaker and a couple other mechlings joined the team.

"Team Kiki! You're up first!" An uproar followed as the song started.

( watch?v=d3y17D_K9Zw)

"OOOO!" The younglings cheered. Arcee rolled her neck, getting ready.

"Ok then. Let's dance!" Ryan played the next song.

( watch?v=W8n6yji9ZOY)

Somewhere in the middle of the dance, Optimus took lead and Bumblebee ran in too. Where the frag did he come from? He seemed to be enjoying himself, and Arcee was gonna cherish this time. It seemed this party was doing the Prime some good after all. Now, if only Ratchet was here.

"Oh snap!" "Did you see that, bro!" "Prime got some moves!" "When did Bumblebee get here?" A collection of awe from the other younglings spectating the dance off echoed through the party area. Arcee had a proud smile on her face while Optimus was a little bashful about it all. Bee was just beeping to himself in excitement.

"Let's see if Kiki can make a come back!" Ryan yelled as he played the next song.

( watch?v=YcFrZ0Bpjo8)

Unknowingly to all, Miko was hiding somewhere, watching the whole thing play out. She was amazed seeing how Optimus Prime, of all bots, could dance like that. Even Arcee. She watched the next two dances play out, taking out her phone to video it all. Kiki trying to make a comeback but Prime always doing one better.

( watch?v=PkVJfNJvQaA this one is two different dances)

Kiki puffed her cheeks in annoyance. The Prime was good…somehow. There were still a few more songs to go before the popular vote gets tallied for the score.

"I think it's time that our dear brother joins us and dance as a trine together. Since Optimus has Arcee and Bumblebee anyway." Kiki told Daybreaker. Her sister nodded and motioned Nightbreaker to come over. Getting the idea, the mech of the trine ran over to his sisters to join them. The other mechs in Prime's team got the idea as well and left to spectate.

Optimus looked around confused before noticing that it was now a three-on-three.

( watch?v=ScPI8NYPbOQ)

Oh it was on now. Arcee had her game face on when she thought of the next song and told Ryan to play it. Arcee took lead this time as Optimus and Bumblebee followed.

( watch?v=zixa_SvgccM)

But then Kiki got the last and best song for her crew…

( watch?v=YXl8TMbieug)

…and won.

"Damn!" "That was a close one!" "She showed you!" "Prime and Arcee were still pretty good too." The uproar of noise coming from the younglings was nearly overbearing for Optimus as he was basically trapped in the middle of all of them, along with Arcee and Bumblebee. They weren't used to being around so many other cybertronians. It had been eons since they were in a situation even _remotely close_ to this.

"Hey, Optimus!" Optimus turned to see Kiki with her trine and a couple other femmes. "We're gonna play 'Truth or Dare'. Wanna join?" Oh good Primus, there was those pleading optics again. Every one of them had the same pleading look and it was impossible for the Prime to say 'no thank you'. He just couldn't disappoint them like that.

"I-" he started, nearly stuttering, albeit he was very hesitant. "Very well." Optimus sighed in defeat for the second time that day.

"YAY!" they all cheered and started dragging the Prime somewhere away from the dance floor, while Bumblebee and Arcee were busting their butts laughing.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, ok. Who wants to go first?" Daybreaker asked the rest of the group, which happened to include a lot of youngling femmes, Bumblebee, Arcee, Optimus Prime, Nightbreaker, and Kiki.

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" Kiki exclaimed from her spot. She looked up at Bumblebee. "Bee! Truth or dare?" The scout thought for a moment before bleeping a 'dare'. "Alright." Kiki said in excitement while rubbing her servos together. "I dare you to spoon with Blueshade until your next turn." Blueshade looked at Kiki with an annoyed look whilst her cheeks were tinting blue. Everyone just giggled, except Optimus.

"Truth or dare?" Bumblebee asked Arcee from his position. The two-wheeler shrugged.

"Dare." she answered. Bumblebee thought for a moment.

"I dare you to put a bucket over Ryan's head and hit it really hard, like a bell." he dared. Some laughs were gained from this.

"Alright." Arcee said and got up from her spot. She grabbed a bucket and swiftly ran up to Ryan Pax, slamming the bucket over his head before punching it and running back to her spot. Poor Ryan was so confused and ended up falling over. Most of the group was laughing.

"Oh, that was awesome!" one of the femmes exclaimed.

"Yo!" Kiki called. Everyone looked to her standing. She was carrying a tray of glasses that seemed to be filled with a carbonated pink energon drink. "I got soda!" The children all rushed to her, grabbing a glass for themselves to enjoy.

* * *

Well, the younglings really proved to be an interesting bunch. One dared another to kiss Kiki on the cheek when she least expect it, resulting in a punch to the face. Someone dared Bumblebee to salsa dance with one of the bigger femmes. That…uh…didn't end pretty. There was even a point when Optimus had truth and had to tell the group one of his most embarrassing moments. That consisted of the Prime telling the younglings how he _attempted_ to prank someone, but utterly failed.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" everyone was cheering as Optimus Prime and DJ were chugging their sodas. DJ finished first.

"_BUUUURP!_" DJ let out a huge burp, earning cheers from the spectating younglings. Optimus put his glass down and wiped his mouth. He just shook his head at them. Younglings were never really the mature ones. Even Bumblebee wasn't that mature.

It was getting late. Bumblebee and Arcee already left back to base. You could probably guess why Optimus is still at the party.

"Alright then, Optimus, truth or dare?" DJ asked the Prime. Everyone in the group looked at the Prime expectantly.

"Uh. Dare?" He really didn't know what to answer to begin with. The femmes in the group along with Kiki looked at the Prime with a big grin on their face before seemingly huddling together and whispering to each other. Optimus had a feeling they were planning something. The femmes got out of their huddle.

"Ok, OP. I dare you to come with us to the cave." Kiki said rather coolly. Optimus raised a brow. What cave?

"We'll show you, dude." Kiki said, leading some femmes and Optimus to the mystery cave.

* * *

"Here we are." The cave that Kiki mentioned looked just like any other cave you would find in the middle of the woods. Deep, dark, and damp. Everyone grabbed a flashlight and turned them on, shining them into the cave. "Come on." Kiki ordered while walking in.

Walking through the cave everyone, including Optimus, marveled at the salt rocks and other minerals that seemed to make the cave shine. They soon came across some gems.

"Wow." Daybreaker said in awe, looking at the opals. "Their so pretty."

"Yeah. Just look at them. There's even some emeralds in here too." Kiki said. Optimus was in as much awe as the children around him. Earth had many beauties. That, the Prime knew. But to experience it yourself was much better than looking at a picture on a screen. A yawn was heard from the group.

"Well, I guess we should hit the sack, yeah?" one of the femmes, Tranquil, Optimus believed her name was, said while stretching. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. It was almost the next day anyway.

Everyone exited the cave and either ground bridged back to base or chose to fly or drive there. Optimus called for a ground bridge and went straight to his berth. Primus knows how much he'll need the sleep.

* * *

_-Next Week-_

A great fire fight was occurring. Where? Somewhere in the middle of the Californian desert. Why? Optimus and his team found a Decepticon mining sight and both sides were currently fighting for the energon. Though, with Team Prime cornered, I'd say the Decepti-creeps got this one.

Kiki, on the other hand, happened to be on a daily flight when she noticed the commotion.

"I got Decepticons cornering the Autobots at a mining sight. I'm going in for the assist." Kiki spoke into her comm link.

"Alright. Just be careful." Ryan spoke back.

"Pff. Am I ever?"

"No. That's what worries me."

Kiki dived into the battle field and landed a hard kick on a vehicon, flipping off and landing on both feet. All of the Decepticons on the field stopped a moment and looked at the new arrival.

"You know," Kiki started. "I always thought cybertronians were smarter than humans. Turns out Decepticons are dumber than your average human." The Decepticons all pointed their blasters at the hybrid. "See? You're all waving your guns about. But don't worry." Kiki brought out her own blasters. "I got some too." She shot ten times, perfectly hitting ten vehicons and instantly killing them. One went through two vehicons. The remaining 20-30 vehicons looked at Kiki almost in shock, before quickly recovering and started shooting.

Optimus and his team watched as Kiki did flips and whatnot to dodge the incoming fire. Kiki would shoot a vehicon every time she landed a flip. She was soon done with every vehicon and landed a flip in front of Optimus.

"You're Optimus Prime and you AND your team couldn't handle these lackeys? Seems Earth is in more trouble than I thought." Kiki chuckled at the end. What she didn't notice was the gash on her torso, which was leaking energon at a dangerous pace.

"Do you not FEEL that?" Bulkhead asked, pointing to Kiki's unnoticed wound. The youngling looked down, then back up and shrugged.

"I didn't notice it…till…now." Her speech slowed down towards the end before collapsing from energon loss. Optimus was able to catch her in time.

"Ratchet," Optimus called into his comm link. "I need a ground bridge, immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

Kiki laid on the medical berth in the med bay of Autobot Outpost Omega One unconscious. Ratchet was able to patch her up and the wound was healing rather nicely and very quickly. Though, that didn't stop Optimus Prime's worries for the youngling. He considered Kiki a good friend, despite how crazy the hybrid can be.

"We're receiving an incoming call!" Ratchet yelled from his spot at the monitors. Optimus walked up beside the medic and answered the call.

"This is Autobot Out-" Optimus started but was interrupted.

"Optimus!? Is that you!?" Daybreaker yelled through the video call. Nightbreaker and a bunch of other younglings were gathered around.

"Yes. Is something the matter, Daybreaker?" Optimus asked, not quite catching on what they could possibly be worried about.

"Kiki's missing! We were hoping if you knew anything." A gather of 'yeah's went around the group.

"Kiki is fine. She is in our med bay recovering from a wound when she helped my team and I during a mission." Optimus supplied. A collection of relieved sighs were heard through the call.

"Thank Primus! Make sure she gets fully healed! She has a tendency to go up and about before she's in the all clear." Daybreaker said in a stern voice. Nightbreaker took over the view.

"Take good care of her, Prime! Or else I'll-!" the call was cut off before the young mech could finish. Optimus had to hold back a shiver, knowing how protective elder siblings can be with their younger siblings. Nightbreaker was no exception.

Optimus had a front row seat to see what could happen. It was a two days before the party night. He was talking to Ryan Pax to make connections with each other in the case one of them needed help. A young red mech went zooming past them only to be stopped by Nightbreaker tackling him.

"You EVER fucking touch my little sister like that again, I'll make sure to rip more than just your T-Cog. Do you understand me!?" Nightbreaker yelled that to the mech before the mech scrambled up and ran to the med bay. It was only then did Optimus notice the gapping hole where a T-Cog would be.

Optimus walked away from the monitors and went to check on Kiki, only to find her getting up from the med berth. He placed his servo on her chest and lightly pushed her back down.

"You shouldn't get up yet, Kiki." Optimus informed his young friend. Kiki scoffed.

"I'm fine. I just need to walk a little." She attempted to get up again.

"Yep! Yep, yep! You, young lady, are not getting up yet until that wound has healed." Ratchet ordered as he walked into the med bay. Kiki groaned and flopped back onto the med berth. Optimus resisted the urge to roll his optics at the amusing immature behavior from the young femme. Kiki pushed a button on her 'headphone' and a green light was lit. She begun to bob her head to some kind of beat. Optimus was only confused for a second before realizing that light indicated that music was playing in her audios.

_-Time Skip-_

"Ah, it feels good to be in the air again." Kiki said as she soared the sky. She was finally off that damned berth and fully healed. The hybrid did flips and barrel rolls, shouting in excitement as she continued to fly at high speeds. "Hm. I should probably teach Optimus on how to fight like an Omega." Kiki thought aloud. With a nod of her head, she flew in the direction of the Autobot base.

_-At Autobot Outpost Omega One-_

The proximity sensor went off, alarming the residents of the base along with their human friends.

"What is it?" Raf asked Ratchet as the medic looked at the monitor.

"It's Kiki. She's landed on the roof." The elevator for the cybertronians opened up to reveal said hybrid.

"Knock, knock peoples!" Kiki exclaimed as she entered the base. Optimus walked in the room.

"Hello, Kiki. Glad to see you are recovering well." the Prime greeted the youngling. Kiki gave him a toothy smile.

"'Sup, OP?"

"Whoa! You look awesome!" a shout came from the human platforms. The femme turned to see Miko and smiled widely.

"You look awesome, too! Those hot pink tips work really well for you." Kiki complemented the Japanese girl.

"Thanks! So, do you transform into a dragon or something? Do you breath fire? Are those razor blades on your tail? Do you have fangs?" Miko started her fast version of 20 questions. Kiki smiled softly.

"No, I don't even have an alt. form. Yes, I can breath fire. Yes, those are razor blades on my tail. And yes, I do have fangs." Jack and Raf stood with jaws to the floor as the femme was able to answer all of Miko's fast questions without as so much of a blink of an optic.

"You don't have an alt. form?" Ratchet asked out of curiosity. Kiki shook her head.

"Nope. I can't anyway. I'm a hybrid. A two-wheeler and a predacon mixed into one. The mixed CNA won't allow me to have any other form than I have now." Kiki explained.

"How did that happen?" This time it was Arcee who asked. Kiki turned her head away.

"Long story." she answered quickly, not wanting to talk about it. The others caught on quickly before Optimus finally broke the ice.

"Is there a particular reason you are here, Kiki?" he asked. Kiki smiled when she remembered.

"Yeah! I wanted to teach you a few things back at Omega base. Trust me when I say it's worth your while." The femme smirked as she said this to Optimus.

-_At Omega Base, Training Room_-

Optimus stood in the spacious room as Kiki went to look for a few things. He had to admit, he hasn't seen a room this big since Cybertron. Actually, the room looked just like the training rooms he had at the old Autobot bases on Cybertron. Hm.

"Here we go!" Kiki came running back into the room with two strips of cloth. "Alright, so, first thing I'm gonna teach you is how to use your other senses. You know, other than sight." Due to the major hight difference, Kiki climbed up Optimus and wrapped one of the strips around his optics. Once that was done, Kiki jumped back down and wrapped the cloth she had left around her own optics, after lifting the visor up.

"Everyone in Omega learns this technique?" the Prime asked the youngling as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yep! We learn a lot of cool techniques. But before we get into the more advanced things, let's take baby steps first." Kiki said as she got ready to train Optimus.

She quickly ran up to him, jumped, and kicked him in the chest. Optimus stumbled back, trying to keep his balance due to the loss of vision. Trying to listen to Kiki's fast movements, Optimus attempted to block the incoming attacks, albeit failing since he would predict wrongly.

_Attempt #1_: Kiki jumped and kicked Optimus to the ground easily. Getting up, Optimus tries to hold his own, only to be kicked in the face multiple times and getting knocked off his feet.

"C'mon, Prime! That the best you got! For shame! For shame!" Kiki teased as she continued to run around the Prime. Optimus just groaned and dropped his head on the ground.

_Attempt #2_: After their break, Kiki and Optimus continued the lesson. Kiki put on her blind fold first before Optimus put on his own.

"Alright, Prime, how 'bout you try attacking first, eh?" Kiki asked from where she stood.

"Very well." Optimus answered before running to where he believed the youngling was and threw a punch, only top miss his target and get served a counter attack. Kiki leg swept Optimus and jumped onto his chest.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're gonna have to do better than that, dude." Kiki said as she jumped off his chest.

_Attempt #3_: "Let's try this again." Optimus got up and got into a stance. He was determined to get this right, seeing as this youngling was teaching him a tough technique that apparently hundreds of younglings know.

Kiki moved first, only this time she ran up to Optimus and then ducked under him, jumping from behind to and kicked his back. Optimus stumbled a bit but recovered quickly enough to block a punch to the face and a kick to the chest. Kiki smiled widely.

"That's it! Keep doing that!" she exclaimed as she continued her attacks. She was happy to see that Optimus was blocking 50% of her attacks. Great process after just three tries. Optimus was starting to see how the technique worked. He was starting to notice how to sense movement and other living things in the area.

Distracted by his thoughts, Optimus was swept off his feet to be brought down again by Kiki.

"That was awesome, dude! You're getting better already!" she exclaimed in excitement.

_Attempt #4_: Optimus was finally blocking majority of the attacks Kiki was throwing out at him. The femme was ecstatic to see that Optimus Prime was learning quickly. She stopped and stood in front of him.

"Ok, so you can dodge MY attacks, but can you land a hit on me?" Kiki asked. Optimus paused a moment before throwing a punch towards the youngling's direction. Kiki easily dodged it, making Optimus stumble forward and hit the wall. Kiki took of her blind fold before going to help Optimus with his. "Well, at least you're progressing."

-_Time Skip a week or two_-

'These training exercises will be the death of me.' Optimus thought to himself as he faced Kiki on a one on one fight. She was fast. Faster than Arcee, or anything Optimus ever faced. He already had a few dents. BAM! Optimus was swept off his pedes and landed flat on his back.

"Hmm. You're trying to put all of your power into your attacks." Kiki said as she helped the Prime to his feet. "You don't need to be the most powerful bot out there to throw the best hits. What you do need to do is loosen up and and throw fast attacks." Optimus thought about what the femme said. "You don't have to put all of your power into your attacks. Just make sure it's fast and hits its target." Kiki said before going to grab some energon for their break, leaving the Prime to his thoughts.


End file.
